Lost Generation
by WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: An intruder slips onto the Waverider as the Legends are leaving 2068. She claims her grand-parent is a Legend but they've been misplaced, and she's about to disappear. And Agent Sharpe is not answering Sara's calls. My attempt at an Avalance future grand-kid fic.


**Lost Generation**

 **Star City, 2068**

Sara was the first to step inside the Waverider, satisfied by how well their mission had gone. Fixing smaller anachronisms really was a breeze compared to those level 8 which inevitably escalated to 10 almost as soon as the Legends would land. Maybe they should fix level twos more often, Sara thought. As soon as everyone was inside Sara declared:

"Alright, good job everyone."

Ray frowned as if something strange was going on.

"It can't be over."

"Yeah, that was way too easy," Nate added.

Sara crossed her arms, facing her entire team. Neither could she believe that it was over, but it really was and without a single hiccup.

"Gideon?"

"Now that mister Price's phone has been returned before it could be found, its technology will never be used by the Spanish to make advanced weaponry in the 18th century. Good job Legends."

"See? Even Gideon is complimenting us. We're getting better."

"For now." Zari added.

"Alright, everyone get some rest before we get back to work. I'll call the Time Bureau, let them know this anachronism has been dealt with flawlessly."

They all exited the cargo bay, Sara heading toward the bridge and ignoring the others joking behind her back about her calling her crush. She'd stopped arguing with them about it a while ago because it was useless. Plus, she didn't have a crush on Ava. It would be ridiculous.

Sara reached the bridge and walked in the Captain's office. She stood in front of the screen and asked:

"Gideon, can you please Agent Sharpe?"

"Sorry, Captain, but it seems I am unable to call her."

Sara frowned. This was strange. They'd fixed time, not made things worse by preventing someone from inventing the telephone, right?

"We'll try again later. In the meantime, show me the time map"

The map appeared on the screen in front of her. She saw little change to the last time she'd checked it. Besides the fact that the anachronism they'd fixed was gone and that a few new had popped on the map, everything seemed mostly normal.

"Captain, I detect an intruder making their way toward the jump ship."

Instantly the map was replaced by a video footage of the ship's corridor, where a small figure dressed in black was trying, as discreetly as possible, to make their way toward the jump ship.

"How did they get in?" Sara wondered as she walked quickly out of her office.

"I don't know. I've only been able to detect them now."

Sara hurried her pace until she was running. They had probably used some kind of advanced technology to jam Gideon's sensors.

"Warn the rest of the team. We need to stop them before they get to the ship."

* * *

The intruder was making their way quietly through the empty halls of the Waverider. They were glad they knew its schematics by heart because they knew they would have been lost otherwise. They were as silent and quick as possible. If anyone were to notice them, they would have to borrow the jump ship in a hurry, and that just wouldn't do.

They stopped when they heard loud steps coming closer, hiding in a small alcove in the wall, and held their breath.

"Have you seen anyone?"

"No. It's like they're some kind of ninjas..."

Leo and Mick. They went back to searching quickly, walking away from the intruder's position. They swore under their breath. The Legends were looking for them. How was it possible? They'd jammed Gideon's sensors with the most advanced technology they had in hand. A quick look at their sweater told them all they needed to know. The signal jammer had fallen off them.

They leaned to the side, making sure no one was in the corridor, and walked out, ready to continue toward their objective. They had barely taken a few steps when a hand caught their shoulder, and a knife came to rest under their chin.

"You better explain who you are and what you are doing here, and fast."

Even though they couldn't see her, they knew who she was. Sara Lance. Captain of the Waverider. The hand on their shoulder came to the top of their head, to pull the hood of their sweater off. Long dirty blond hair fell over her shoulders. She turned around, her hands raising slowly. Sara watched her do carefully, keeping her knife at the ready. Their intruder was a teenager, probably sixteen. She was barely taller than Sara. Her hair was long, a few shades darker than Sara's, close to chestnut, and one of her locks was braided with wooden beads. Her eyes were blue, a blue somewhat familiar to Sara, though she couldn't quite place it. There was a look of exasperation on the girl's face, but a deep distress in her eyes, which Sara noticed instantly.

"I just need your jump ship, okay? I'll bring it back, I swear."

"No can do kid. You're coming with me. I have a cell just about your size."

The girl snorted as Sara placed a hand on her shoulder to push her toward the brig.

"You have only one cell and it's large enough to stock a dozen people."

Sara found the girl's knowledge of the Waverider strange. The way she'd commented on the brig, it was as if she'd already been there, and knew for a fact a dozen people could get in easily.

"Gideon, tell the others I have her. Tell them to meet me in the brig."

"Of course Captain."

* * *

Five minutes later the Legends were all standing in the brig, their intruder sitting on the bench with her arms crossed and leaning against the wall, waiting. Sara had gone to try and call Agent Sharpe once again and placed Gideon in automatic pilot, so they could hide in the time stream and make sure no one else was trying to make their way inside the Waverider.

"You still haven't answered my questions." Sara declared as she walked in. Nate and Zara stepped aside to let her stand in front of the door.

"My name is Dinah and I need your jump ship. This is all you're getting out of me."

Sara smirked.

"It was all I needed. Gideon, can you do a little research on Dinah?"

It took a few seconds for Gideon to reply:

"I'm sorry, Captain, but it seems I cannot give you any information on Dinah."

Sara crossed her arms. What now? Had the Internet not been invented?

"And why is that?"

Before Gideon could reply, Dinah did:

"Because it's bad to know too much about one's future."

She smirked. The whole team looked at her in stunned silence.

"Wait does that mean that you're..."

Dinah cut Ray's question:

"The grand-daughter of one of a Legend, yes. Unfortunately, not for long."

Dinah sighed. Seeing as she wasn't going anywhere without speaking, she explained:

"An anachronism just appeared. Misplaced my grand-parent. I just wanted the jump ship to fix it, alright?"

Sara frowned.

"If that's true, then you should have disappeared from the timeline altogether."

"Time doesn't have the same hold on me as it has on a normal person. Guess it's what happens when you come from two generations of time travelers. Anyway, I was the first to notice something was wrong, and the Waverider was there at the right time and place. Like I said, if you just let me borrow the jump ship, I'll be back in a flash. Promise."

Sara shook her head.

"How did you know? About the anachronism?"

Dinah sighed, frustrated. It was as if they didn't understand that she could disappear any second.

"Are you serious? I just told you! Two generations of time travelers. And half of my family suddenly gone from our Christmas pictures. I just had to do something."

Sara sighed. She hadn't planned to get back to work so suddenly, especially without taking a nap before, but apparently, her nap would have to wait.

"Tell us when this anachronism is taking place, and we'll take care of it. It's what we do best, remember?"

Dinah snored.

"Messing things up is what you do best."

At this, Amaya gave Sara a sideways glance. While she'd had a hunch about who Dinah's grand-parent could be, the girl had just confirmed it for her.

"But alright. Not like I'm getting near that jump ship anytime soon. I was heading to 1993."

Sara frowned. Hadn't one of the new anachronism she'd seen been in 1993? She'd have to check.

"Thank you. I'm assuming you want to stay here until this whole mess is sorted out."

"Yes, please! I need a place to stay anyway."

Sara placed her hand on the scanner, opening the door. Dinah stood up and walked out, everyone's gaze on her, which didn't seem to be a bother.

"Amaya, can you take her to the galley, give her something to eat."

Amaya nodded.

"Sure."

"I know the way," Dinah replied.

"Yes, just like you know the way to the jump ship."

Dinah smirked.

"Alright, I get it. Show me the way."

"Oh, I'm coming too!" Ray declared excitedly.

"No, you're not," Sara replied.

Ray stopped before he'd even taken a step, confusion written all over his face.

"I'm not."

A single look from Sara was enough to change Ray's mind.

"I'm not," he assured.

Dinah shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

She and Amaya left the brig and Sara turned to the rest of the team.

"If she's to stay on the ship, I want all of you to stay as far away from her as possible."

"Why is that?" Leo asked.

"Because she could be any of us', and I don't want her spilling future knowledge, even by accident."

"No way she's mine," Zari replied.

"I doubt she could be mine as well," Leo assured.

Sara sighed.

"Listen, whether you call dibs on her or not, stay away until we can confirm who's she is. Just be careful."

They all nodded, though a few of them already had an idea about who's Dinah was.

"I'll try to call the Time Bureau again, see if they have a team working on it already or not."

Sara returned to the bridge, her shoulders tensed. If there was one thing she hated more than anachronisms, it was anachronisms where one member of her team was important. Even worst, not knowing who it was didn't help one bit. She sat in her armchair for a few minutes, letting out a long breath.

"Gideon can you pull up the time map."

"Of course Captain."

The map once again appeared on the screen, and Sara stood up to look at it. She very quickly found the anachronism in 1993 to be a level 8. Of course, it had to be a high-level anachronism.

"Gideon, call Gary. Maybe he'll know why Agent Sharp isn't answering."

The screen changed, quickly displaying an image of Gary very seriously answering her call.

"Captain Lance, what can I do for you today?"

She frowned. He wasn't usually so strict and sure of himself when he spoke to her. Maybe he'd finally gotten a boost of self-confidence.

"Hello, Gary. I've been trying to contact Ava but she's not replying. Is she avoiding me or something?" she joked.

Gary frowned.

"I'm sorry. Who?"

It was Sara's turn to frown.

"Ava. Sharpe. Tall, straight back. Blond hair always in a bun. Always wearing a pantsuit?"

"I'm sorry Captain, but we don't have any agent name Sharp."

A cold feeling sank down Sara's chest. This wasn't good. Her strange reaction seemed to tip Gary off.

"Is this about an anachronism you're investigating."

"I don't know. Probably."

"Alright, well, please, don't make more of a mess of things than it already is. Gary out."

The screen turned back to its original display, and Sara fell back in her armchair and closed her eyes, feeling a migraine coming already. Indeed, it was quite a mess.

"Any news from the Bureau?"

She looked over at the door of her office, where Amaya was standing.

"Unfortunately yes. Agent Sharpe isn't an actual agent."

"What?"

"Either she never joined the Bureau, or they never recruited her. And our anachronism is an eight."

Amaya sighed.

"That's what I thought."

She walked into the office and leaned against the desk in its center, standing in front of Sara.

"Where's Dinah?"

"I left her with Zari in the kitchen. She's showing her how to mess with Gideon."

"Who's showing who? You know what, I don't want to know."

She sighed.

"Gideon. Set a course for 1993."

"Already on it, Captain."

"So, Dinah is Agent Sharpe's grand-daughter," Amaya claimed.

"Until she confirms it, I'm going to assume that it's the case," Sara explained. "It explains why she wanted to handle this whole situation on her own."

Amaya shook her head lightly.

"I don't think she gets this from Agent Sharpe."

"What do you mean?"

Amaya smiled knowingly, which only frustrated Sara even more.

"She didn't tell you something, did she?"

"She didn't have to."

Before Sara could interrogate her even more, Gideon declared:

"Captain, I'm afraid our guess and miss Tomaz have found a way to break the food fabricator."

Sara sighed longly and Amaya pushed herself off the table.

"I'll let you handle this."

* * *

Turns out, Dinah and Zari hadn't broken the food fabricator, only used it to make a chocolate pizza with Reese's pieces on it, which Gideon wasn't aware could be done, hence why she'd thought they'd broken it. Now the two perpetrators were seating in the galley, the already half-eaten pizza between them, and Sara staring down at them, arms crossed and visibly exasperated.

"Since the food fabricator is still fine, I suppose you're off the hook. But stop messing with Gideon," she warned.

Dinah shrugged.

"Fine. When are we arriving in 1993?"

"A word?" Sara ordered, turning around to walk out of the galley.

Dinah obeyed instantly, standing up and picking up a slice of pizza before leaving. She walked right beside Sara, and the Captain instantly noticed that she was just a few inches taller than her, which had never stopped her authority before.

"What are we supposed to find in 1993?"

Dinah quickly pushed the slice into her mouth and chew fiercely before she could reply:

"I heard that's when my grand-parent was recruited."

Sara nodded.

"Tell me then, is your last name still Sharpe?"

Dinah stopped dead in her tracks. She was surprised that they'd figured it out so quickly, before feeling stupid thinking Sara actually would take more than an hour to figure it out. Of course, she knew.

Sara stopped in front of her, arms crossed.

"Actually, even my mom never used Sharpe as a last name. Not that I know of anyway."

"So why 1993? Is this when Ava joins the Legends?"

"Not exactly."

Dinah began to walk again, and Sara stayed by her side. She knew already where Dinah was going, the bridge.

"When Director Hunter created the Time Bureau he went looking for good recruits from federal agencies to fill the ranks. People who had potential but would never impact significantly the timeline."

"Of course he did."

"In 1993 Ava Sharpe was a soon to be promoted agent of the FBI. Hunter found her, offered her a job at the Bureau, and the rest is History. Literally."

They arrived at the bridge, and Sara asked:

"And you think she was never recruited?"

"It's the only solution I can find. She never joins the Bureau, never meets the Legends, in turns never joins them at some point in the future, and the rest of the timeline turns to swiss cheese."

Sara nodded, and sat in her chair, taking the controls.

"Gideon, warn everyone that we're about to time jump."

"Already done, Captain."

"You should take a seat..."

Sara turned around, only to find Dinah seating on the chair closer to hers.

"I'm sorry, I don't care what time period we're at, this has been my chair since I was three. I am not moving."

The rest of the team arrived quickly, taking a seat in turn and getting ready.

"So, when are we going?" Ray asked enthusiastically.

"1993. I'm can't believe I'm going to say this, but we have to make sure Agent Sharpe joins the Time Bureau."

The Legends' gazes went from Sara to Dinah, who glanced back at them.

"What? Have you never seen a concerned grand-daughter before?"

They all tried to look away, and Sara turned back in her chair to face the commands, taking them through time.

* * *

 **Washington D. C., 1993**

The Waverider landed close to the FBI's headquarter, in the middle of a park, and instantly turned invisible. Everyone stood up from their chair, ready for the briefing, except Zari, who was still getting used to Time jumping, and suddenly regretted having eaten so many slices of chocolate pizza. Dinah stood up easily, under the questioning gaze of the rest of the team. She placed a comforting hand on Zari's shoulder before joining the rest of the Legends around the central computer.

Sara explained:

"This is a level eight anachronism."

"Who knew Agent Sharpe was so important." Nate joked in a half-whisper, earning him a glare from both Sara and Dinah.

"We think Agent Sharpe was never recruited by the Bureau, which is why we can't find her, and why Dinah is about to disappear."

"Please don't make me think about it."

Sara nodded and continued:

"Apparently Agent Sharpe worked at the FBI before Rip recruited her. Right now we observe, see if we can find any reason why she didn't join him. And please be as inconspicuous as possible. We're spying on the FBI. No flashy outfit, Ray, and I mean it."

Ray seemed disappointed.

"Alright..."

"Mick, you stay here with Zari, keep an eye on the ship."

"You got it, Boss," he replied, finishing his third beer since they'd gotten back to the ship.

"Dinah, you stick with me. I want to keep an eye on you."

The teenager sighed, but conceded:

"Of course you do."

"Alright, let's get to work."

* * *

Keeping an eye on a big building in the middle of a crowded street wasn't easy, but Sara was sure that if Ava was about to walk out of the headquarter she would notice it easily. She and Dinah were seating on a bench close to the entrance, trying to look as normal as possible.

"So tell me, when you said this was your seat this you were three..."

"Oh, I meant it. I mean, it used to be my mom's seat, but since she's been captain now, you know."

"Are you a Legend too?"

"Not really. I mean I help from time to time but I'm not. I mean I don't stay idle, I have my own team and all but no I'm not a Legend."

"So you're a hero too?"

Dinah shrugged.

"If you want to call it that, then sure."

Sara nodded. It felt kind of strange to know she wasn't Captain of the Waverider anymore, but she should have known she wouldn't be piloting a Time traveling ship for the rest of her life.

"You seem to know a lot about Ava. Are you two close?"

"Kinda. I'm close to both of my mom's parents. My dad lost his parents when he was young. But anyway, yeah, they used to tell me all about their time adventures. That's how I knew 1993 was the time to go."

Dinah stopped, her gaze scanning the crowd for any sign of Ava. Sara took a deep breath and went back to looking as well.

"Any sign of Agent Sharpe?"

"Negative," Amaya replied.

"Yeah, nothing here either," Nate added.

"It seems our trail is rather cold, Captain." Leo declared.

"Let's keep looking. If we can't find her we'll figure something else."

She returned to searching, her sunglasses tainting the world slightly. Suddenly Dinah leaned toward her and whispered:

"Is that a boombox?"

Sara looked through the crowd until she could see that one man was indeed carrying a very large boombox over his shoulder. Thank god it wasn't playing.

"I'm surprised you even know what it is."

"Well, I've been in the nineties, once. In 1998. It was fun. I like the 90s."

"It was fine. Though I wonder why Ava went to 2017. She had to leave everything behind when she joined the Bureau."

Dinah shrugged.

"She didn't have anything to leave behind. Her life was her job, and when a better opportunity presented itself she couldn't pass it. So she left, headed to 2013 where she started her training. She made a new life for herself two decades in the future."

Sara nodded. Suddenly Nate declared:

"Sara, we got company. Your ten. And she's not alone."

"What do you mean?"

Her gaze quickly scanned the crowd until she found Ava, who wasn't wearing her usual pantsuit, but rather a simple button down and a black jacket. When Nate had said she wasn't alone, she'd first thought Rip had already contacted her. It was not the case. Ava was standing close – too close – to another woman. They were discreet, but even from afar Sara could see it. The fingers gently touching an arm, looking for contact. The kiss on the cheek before leaving for work – not on the lips because a female federal agent dating another woman in the 90's wouldn't pass. Sara felt something breaking inside of her at the sight of Ava interacting with this woman, smiling at her and still smiling as she entered the building.

Beside her, Dinah was stunned. Yes, she'd heard many stories about her grandmother's time at the Bureau, and how she'd come to work there. But never, not once, had she mentioned leaving a girlfriend behind.

"Guess she has someone to leave behind this time." Sara couldn't help but utter.

It was Amaya's voice which brought her back to reality.

"Sara. Look who's walking out of the building."

Sara did, and instantly she felt relief wash over her. Maybe this wasn't such a lost cause after all.

"Come on Dinah. Let's go talk to Rip."

* * *

Sara hurried through the crowd, Dinah right behind her. While the teenager had seen Sara in action before, it never got old. In as little time as it took to say Rip Hunter, they were standing on either side of the Time Bureau Director, and he had yet to notice it.

"Didn't peg you for the federal agent type." Sara declared, making Rip jump slightly as he looked beside him.

Sara smirked, happy to see that he seemed happy to see her as well.

"Sara! It's been too long! What are you doing here?"

"Speak for yourself. Listen, we seem to have a bit of a situation on our hands."

Dinah cleared her voice, attracting both of the adults' attention. Rip looked over at her with a frown.

"Rip, this is Dinah. She's about to disappear because of an anachronism, and we need your help to fix it."

"My help? I'm sorry Sara but I'm very busy with... very important matters."

Sara sighed.

"You're recruiting agents for the Time Bureau, we know, that's why we need your help."

Rip seemed surprised that she knew about the Time Bureau, his eyes widening in shock.

"How do you... Never mind. What can I do for you?"

Dinah quickly explained:

"My grandmother was supposed to become a Time Agent but she hasn't been recruited, hence why I'm about to disappear."

"So you want me to make sure she will join the Bureau?"

"Exactly."

He nodded.

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard. Who is she?"

"Ava Sharpe," Sara replied, her heart pinching slightly as she pronounced the name.

"Ah, yes. She's on my potential candidate list. I've only heard high praises about her."

"All true I'm sure," Sara mumbled.

She crossed her arms and explained:

"Listen, Rip, promise me, whatever you do, do not leave 1993 without her. She's a great agent."

He smiled affectionately.

"Of course Sara. I believe you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend in 2012."

They nodded, letting Rip walk away, probably somewhere safe to open a Time Portal. Sara contacted the rest of the team.

"Everyone, back to the Waverider. I think we're done here."

* * *

Sara and Dinah were the last to reach the Waverider. The door to the cargo bay closed behind them, and Sara took her sunglasses off.

"Alright kid, let's go check out whether Time has been fixed, and we'll bring you back to 2068."

Dinah nodded, taking her leather jacket off, and declared:

"You know, when I walked onto the Waverider earlier, I had no idea which crew was mending it. I'm kind of glad it was yours."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, even if you pretend like you don't care, you do. A lot. Ava's a lot like that too. You guys are like turtles, and the only one who can get under your shell is the other."

Dinah shrugged and walked up the stairs toward the bridge, leaving Sara, confused, behind her. There was something weird about this whole situation, but she was only beginning to grasp it. The reason why, when Dinah had confessed being Ava's grand-daughter, she still couldn't see Ava married and retired, and with kids. She sighed. Somehow, she missed Ava. She would have known how to handle this situation efficiently, not crossing her fingers and hoping the presence of someone from the future on deck – someone who seemed to know her very well – would affect her.

Dinah was already in the captain's office when Sara arrived on the bridge, waiting to see whether they'd fixed the Timeline.

"You think Director Hunter managed to convince her?"

"If there's anyone we can trust, it's probably Rip. Alright Gideon, is Agent Sharpe back on track?"

"Negative Captain."

Both blonds let out a grunt of disappointment.

"Time Bureau record show she had accepted Director's Hunter's offer, but back down the next day, after being wounded."

"Wait, wounded?" Dinah frowned. She'd never heard this story before.

"Yes. It appears Agent Sharp went after a bunch of thugs who'd robbed the club she was at and was shot in the process."

While Sara was already thinking about how to make sure this never happened, Dinah was close to hitting her head against a wall.

"This is so infuriating! I thought Time had a way to make sure things that were supposed to happen always did happen!"

Sara was about to comfort her, assure her that it was fine and they would find a solution when Dinah let out a cry of rage. Or, it was supposed to be. Instead, it came out as a high-pitched scream, loud and powerful, cracking one of the office windows before Dinah could put a hand over her mouth and stop the scream. Sara put her hands on her ears as the scream echoed along the Waverider's walls, prompting half of the team to run to the bridge.

"What was that?" Ray questioned, concerned.

"Yeah, who turned on the alarm?" Mick asked.

Dinah pursed her lips and answered sheepishly:

"Yeah, it was me. Sorry."

Sara frowned.

"Wait, you're a meta-human?"

"On my father side, yeah."

Sara smirked.

"And your last name wouldn't happen to be Drake now, would it?"

Dinah chuckled awkwardly.

"How did you guess?"

"Just a hunch."

She turned to the rest of her crew and declared:

"It's alright, just a false alarm."

"Literally." Nate couldn't help but add as the rest of the group dispersed.

Sara turned back to Dinah who cleared her throat before she declared:

"I'll find something to hit, don't worry about me."

She exited the bridge, no doubt in the direction of the training room, and Sara watched her go. Once she was sure Dinah was out, Sara turned back to the screen and asked:

"Gideon, what can you tell me about Dinah Drake from 2068."

A few pictures appeared on the screen, showing Dinah in a black leathered outfit.

"Miss Drake was named after her father's mother, with whom she also shares her powers, as well as the mantle of Black Canary."

"A Black Canary, hum?" Sara declared with a smile.

A photo came to replace the previous one, showing a team of a dozen teenagers, all around Dinah's age smiling and posing for the camera.

"Yes. She joined the Teen Titans three years ago, and is promised to a great career of crime fighting."

Sara sat down on the couch.

"I don't doubt it."

* * *

Sara found Dinah half an hour later, punching a bag in the training room. The teenager must have gone by the fabrication room first, as she was wearing training gears rather than her 1993 outfit. Sara was instantly hit by how good her stance was, making her wonder who'd taught her how to fight so well.

"Want a sparring partner?" Sara asked, leaning against the wall.

"No thank you," Dinah replied as she kicked the bag, making the chains holding it ring.

"I've never heard of the Teen Titans before. New team?" Sara wondered.

Her inquiry didn't seem to bother Dinah, who continued to hit the bag relentlessly.

"Founded sometime around 2018. We're celebrating the fiftieth anniversary this year. I mean we're supposed to, it's just that Superboy hasn't set a date yet."

Sara nodded, wondering whether Superman or Supergirl had changed dimension at one point, or something bad had happened to this Earth's Krypton.

"Look, I know time isn't in your favor right now, but do you think you can hold on for just a day? Tomorrow night when Ava runs after the thugs we'll save her, and everything will go back to normal."

"You can't."

"What?"

Dinah threw one last punch to the bag before she immobilized it. She turned around to face Sara and declared:

"You can't save Agent Sharpe. She's supposed to hate the Legends, then slowly get used to them. She can't hate you if you save her life."

"I don't know. I've already saved her life twice and she still hates me."

Dinah raised an eyebrow, and Sara sighed.

"Alright. So then, what is your plan?"

"I'll save her. I have my own outfit, I don't give her my codename, and everything should be fine."

Sara shook her head.

"I am not letting you face a bunch of thugs on your own. Not when you could get wounded or just disappear suddenly."

"I won't get wounded. Thugs are like a punching bag to me these days!"

"I'm coming with you."

Before Dinah could protest, Sara added:

"Just in case. I won't intervene unless you get wounded or you suddenly disappear, you have my word."

Dinah huffed but conceded:

"Alright, fine! You're the Captain after all."

* * *

Dinah barely managed to sleep, too afraid to disappear suddenly. But when morning came, she was still there, very tired but still there. Sara also seemed to have had a bad night, but it didn't stop her from going again and again over their plan. Dinah was feeling like Time itself was closing in on her, making her more anxious with each passing hour. Sara didn't fare much better, though no one, beside Amaya, seemed to understand why she was so nerve wrecked. They only decided to stay clear from either of the blonds and let them do their thing.

When the time to get ready finally arrived, Sara found Dinah already in costume in the fabrication room. A night blue corset and black leather shorts, under a black leather jacket with a yellow canary on the back. A light blond wing had come to replace her light chestnut hair, and Sara wondered if this wasn't one of her own. Finally, she wore black combat boots, and her legs were covered in fishnet tights. Sara's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Fishnets?"

Dinah smirked.

"Laugh all you want but they're like armor. I don't know a single weapon who can cut through them. And when people usually try they end up with my knee on their chin."

Sara chuckled. She went to fetch her own white canary outfit and began to change. Dinah left the room and went to wait in the cargo bay. She sat on the stairs and waited, her knee bouncing nervously. Meanwhile, in the fabrication room, Sara was finishing to put her costume on. She grabbed her staff and took in a deep breath. She asked:

"Gideon, as anything changed in the timeline?"

"No Captain. Agent Sharp is still going to change her mind."

"Well then let's make sure she doesn't."

* * *

Sara and Dinah made their way through the city undetected. Sara was rather impressed with Dinah's ability to go undetected, and once again wondered where she'd learned so much.

Soon enough they were standing on the roof of a building, ready for Ava's appearance.

"I really hope we don't mess this one up," Sara muttered.

"I don't think we can," Dinah assured.

A minute later, hurried footsteps echoed down the alley under them, followed by lighter ones.

"That's my cue."

Dinah stood up and took a deep breath. She quickly made her way toward the nearest fire escape and began to climb down. Sara watched, her heart beating probably quicker than it should, the scene unfolding in the alley. Ava was fast, almost catching up to the thieves. Suddenly she shouted:

"FBI, stop!"

One of the thugs barely slowed down and took his gun out of his belt, looking back to aim. He never even had the time. A high-pitched scream froze everyone in the alley, forcing them to stop running and plug their ears with their hands. Ava watched in confusion as a young woman dressed in a strange revealing outfit jumped from the first level of the fire escape and landed nimbly on the floor. She instantly made her way to the thugs.

"You know, I don't remember the last time I fought against club raiders. I hope I'm not rusty!"

The man who'd pulled out his gun aimed, but never had the chance to pull the trigger, as she punched him in the nose, cartilage breaking under her fist. He fell to the ground groaning, blood pouring out of his nose. The gun slid on the ground, and the second man lounged for it, while the last one pulled a switchblade out of his pocket, and tried to cut her thigh. The blade broke as soon as it touched the fishnet.

"What did I say!"

She instantly jumped, throwing her knee against the man's chin and sending him flying back on the concrete ground.

"Knee to the face."

She turned toward the third man, only to find him holding shakily the gun toward her. She screamed, and he instantly dropped the gun to protect his ears. A punch to the temple later, he fell to the ground, joining the others, and Dinah was brushing her hands like it was nothing. She looked over to Ava, who hadn't moved since she'd arrived, and was looking at her warily.

"Are you okay?" Dinah asked tentatively.

Though it was dark, Dinah knew Ava must have been in her mid-twenties. She'd never seen her so young before, not even in pictures. She was slightly awed by the sight.

"I... have to take you in for interrogation." was all Ava managed to answer.

Dinah groaned.

"Seriously?! I just saved your life! You could at least pretend to be thankful! Also, you should really rethink your life choices."

Ava's eyebrows shot in surprise.

"Excuse me?!"

"I don't know? Running after a bunch of thieves when you don't have your weapon on you? Dating that girl who is probably flirting with another bunch of girls while you're here playing hero..."

This seemed to unnerve Ava even more.

"Alright, that's it. I'm taking you in."

Before Ava could do even put a hand on Dinah, Dinah was snaking her way out of her grasp and running to the fire escape, jumping and pulling herself on the first level. There, she leaned on the metal railing, watching over Ava as she declared:

"You have an amazing opportunity here Ava. You really should take it. Forget about this girl. There are a billion girls better than her. My grandmother always told me to never let a girl stop me from achieving great things."

Ava frowned.

"That's a weird advice."

"You know what I mean. Follow Rip. You're destiny await or whatever!"

On those words, Dinah climbed up the stairs as quickly as she could, Ava's eyes following her to the roof where she saw the teenager reunite with someone else, though she couldn't tell who, and only saw a flash of white leather.

Both Canaries walked away from the roof, just to make sure Ava couldn't see them.

"So, how was I?"

Sara had a small smile.

"It was alright, I guess. Maybe a bit too much on the motivating speech, but that's beside the point."

Dinah scratched the back of her head, making the wig move slightly.

"Yeah, there's a reason why I never became an official member of the Legends. Grandma Ava always said I was a chainsaw, like my grandmother."

On those words Dinah walked away, nimbly moving from rooftop to rooftop, leaving a stunned Sara behind. The teenager hadn't realized the bomb she'd dropped on the Captain of the Waverider, whose brain was suddenly occupied with putting everything in place. She was pulled out of her worried thought, however, by Dinah whisper-shouting at her from two roofs away:

"Sara? You coming?"

Sara didn't reply, only forced her body to move toward the ship.

* * *

When the two finally reached the Waverider and closed the hangar door behind them, Dinah's first move was to pull the wig off.

"This is the worst! I don't use it as often anymore, but I hate wigs."

"Tell me about it!" Sara joked.

She'd had the journey back to the Waverider to mull over what Dinah had accidentally let slip, and had decided to keep it to herself.

"Alright, let's hope we fixed everything this time!"

They headed to the bridge, and as soon as the door opened Sara declared:

"Gideon, is everything back to normal?"

"It appears so Captain."

"Appears? No certainty?"

"My only certainty is that Agent Sharpe is waiting for you in your office."

Both blonds stopped dead in their tracks, only to see Ava standing up the three steps leading to the Captain's office.

"Captain Lance, you wanted to see me?"

She was instantly stunned when she noticed Dinah, who was just as stunned as her grandmother.

"It's you?"

"Me?"

"The girl from the alley. Sara, you know her?"

Sara pretended like she hadn't noticed Ava had called by her name and the fact that her heart pinched slightly at the sound of her name coming from Ava's mouth. She cleared her throat and declared:

"It's complicated. Ava Sharpe, meet Dinah Drake. Dinah is from 2068. Her ancestor had been misplaced and..."

Ava quickly cut Sara:

"You know what, I don't think I want to know what this is all about. It would probably be preferable if you brought her back to 2068 and maybe we can talk after."

Sara nodded.

"Good idea."

Ava opened a portal and was about to step in when Sara called her back:

"Hey, Ava. I never thought I would say that, but... I'm glad you're back."

Ava's lips curled into the hint of a smile, and she disappeared through the portal. Dinah was smiling dumbly beside her. She pushed Sara's shoulder lightly.

"You two are just too cute." she squealed.

"Alright, let's get you back to 2068 before you mess things even more." Sara declared, ignoring her. "Gideon, plot a course for 2068."

"Yes, Captain."

* * *

 **Star City, 2068**

While the Legends came to say goodbye to Dinah, Sara was the only one to follow her through the door of the cargo bay. They'd parked in Queen Park at the exact same place they'd been just a few minutes prior. The sun was shining on them, and even though they were many people around, no one seemed to notice them appear out of nowhere.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Sara asked.

"Make sure everything is back in its place. Then, I don't know. You?"

"We'll find something else to worry about, for now. And I need to speak with Ava."

Dinah placed a hand on Sara's shoulder and smiled.

"Every thing's going to be okay, don't worry."

"Stop. I don't want to hear anything else! You've already spilled too much!"

Dinah sighed.

"That's the chainsaw for you. Bye Sara."

"Goodbye, Dinah. And next time you need a lift, just ask!"

Sara headed back inside the Waverider, the door closing behind her. Soon after the invisible craft took flight and disappeared into the sky with a flash of light. Dinah could barely see it moving, but her eyes followed it anyway until she was sure they were gone. Then, she walked out of the park and picked up her motorcycle which she'd parked just outside. For a second she feared she'd forgotten the keys on the Waverider, but after searching through her pockets she found them. She turned the contact on, and once her helmet was safely on her head she sped away from the park and through the city.

She parked in front of the graveyard and placed her helmet under the seat. Once she'd securely pocketed the keys, she made her way through the graveyard. It was big and labyrinth-like. Sometimes she wished she'd come here more often, so she would know her way around it better. Eventually, she found the right alley, and finally, the right grave. Right where it was supposed to be. Even though she already knew the headstone already, she couldn't help but read it once again. Ava Sharpe-Lance, 1968 – 2067. Beloved wife, mother, and grandmother.

"So the chainsaw is back."

Dinah quickly looked to her side, where Sara was approaching. Her Sara. Her eighty years old grandmother who looked like she was still in her late-twenties, because of the power of the Lazarus Pit. She came to stand beside her grand-daughter and looked down at the headstone as well.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was back in place."

Sara smiled.

"It is. Well, I may have been a bit more insistent about the name Dinah when your mother wanted to name you than I should have, but it isn't much."

Dinah chuckled.

"So what happened. After you left and you went to talk to her?"

"Nothing. I told her what happened. She said it was irresponsible, probably my worst idea so far. Then she thanked me for putting everything back in place. Nothing happened. Not for another few months of arguing and fake rivalry, and saving each other's life."

They stayed in silence for a long minute, before Dinah's phone began to ring in a familiar tune which could only mean one thing: The Titans needed her.

"You should go."

"I'm sure they can make it without me."

Sara shook her head.

"Dinah Drake-Lance, get your ass into gear and go help your friends. We'll talk more once you've saved the world."

"Promise?"

"Have I ever failed any of my promises?"

"Alright."

Dinah began to walk quickly toward the central alley. She turned back to her grandmother and shouted:

"I'll be right back!"

"I know."

Dinah rushed out of the graveyard and jumped on her bike, speeding through the city. The inside of her helmet began to ring, warning her the Titans were trying to call her again. She picked up.

"Dinah, where are you?"

"Hey, Jon. On my way. I'll be there any minute."

"Good, because we need the Canary."

"And the Canary shall answer. Always."

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone! So this story is what happened when you've recently become a fan of Legends of Tomorrow, but have never seen an episode of Arrow, and learned half way through writing it that yes, the show actually had (to my understanding) four black canaries, two of which had supersonic scream like in the comics. Welp, I don't care! I did a thing, and I hope you've enjoyed it!


End file.
